Disguise
by Sad Truth
Summary: A noble and a pureblood. Abandoned by her parents, Yuuki met the pureblood prince, Kuran Kaname unexpectedly. As she stayed in the Kuran mansion, Yuuki and Kaname sorts out their feelings for each other. Unexpected events occur as she tries to remember her horrible past.
1. Prologue

**•Prologue•**

_The bright_ _orange glow from the street lights captured the two beauties walking side by side. A boy: no older than seven, covering his eyes with his sleeve. The other, a stunning woman holding the child's hand, she felt perfectly normal in the light. A sigh of relief escaped the boy's mouth when their surroundings fade back to dark again._

_ As they passed by the people, others would whispered about their unlikely beauty. Arguments about their ages filled everyone's minds. _

_ "She's definitely his sister ...look at how young she looks..."_

_ "Mother." others insisted, "look at her protective and motherly smile for the child. She's his mother." _

_ "Don't be fooled by their looks..."_

_ Juuri smiled as she heard the comments, true: she understands why they were so captivated by their looks. It was normal, all vampires have beauty, and for humans to be awe about it...was nothing strange. Even she herself was captivated by her child and husband's beauty sometimes. Though she knew, beauty is not always something to be proud of, especially when they are sinful beasts with many flaws. Beauty, in other words, was just a tool for them. _

_ The boy stuttered as his mother pulled him forward. He eyed his mother with curiosity, her mouth twitched upwards into a small smile. Her grip on her son was gentle and protective. _

_ "Okaasama?" The boy whispered, slightly nervous at his unfamiliar surroundings. Juuri brushed a strand of hair out of his face, "Don't be nervous, Kaname. It is strange, isn't it?" _

_ Kaname nodded, his ears red and numb from the cold. "It feels different..." He whispered, the woman patted his head._

_ "Look around us." People eyed them with awe, surprised at their shining beauty. "They are different from us. H-u-m-a-n-s," she spelt out, tugging Kaname close to her._

_ The scene before the pureblood prince was lovely, night was just his favorite time of the day. People would walk by them, each peering at them from the corner of their eyes. Some were holding their lover's waist, nuzzling in each other's comfort._

_ The boy's eyes shone from fascination from the word. He felt proud for the humans in front of him. They were weak and fragile compared to him and his mother. Their mere presence had told him so. Yet, they were able to protect the ones they love._

_ "Okaasama, do you like humans?" He asked, surprising Juuri. His wine colored eyes met his mother's darker orbs, a mischievous glint was in them, "Yes." She giggled, earning a glance from everyone._

_ Juuri bowed her head to Kaname's. Her mouth just a few inches from his ears, "let me tell you a bit about okaasama and otousama's past." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear. His ears perked up, "eh? You usually don't like talking about the past..." _

_ "This one is different." Juuri grinned, "do you like the rain, Kaname?" _

_ He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject. "Yes, very much." _

_ "Okaasama loves the rain as well. This is a veryyyy sweet story." His mother rolled her tongue, "When I was young. A long time ago, I enrolled in a human academy." Kaname gasped, he couldn't believe it! A vampire in a school of humans? That was unbelievable ...but then again, this was his mother. The masculine pureblood queen who proved herself worthy to challenge at least three purebloods at once..._

_ "Shocked, huh?" Kaname looked away, though Juuri could see what she said was the truth. "Your Otousan hid all the umbrellas in the house even though he knew that it will rain the next day." She continued. Kaname gave a smirk, he already knew where the story was going. He grew weary of the street was starting to empty. "Ah.." Something had caught his attention, his suspicion grew as they walked closer to the 'something'. Paying no attention to his mother now, he gradually made out the figure._

_ "The next day, he suddenly came to pick me up, my fr-" _

_ "Okaasama." Kaname interrupted, Juuri looked at him, her mouth formed a wide circle. "What, my dear?" _

_ Kaname stopped walking. "There. Look." _

_ "Kaname, don't point." She ordered before looking to where he ...pointed. She narrowed her eyes, she tightened her hold on Kaname. "A girl?" _

_ He bowed his head, "she is alone." His voice sound rather raspy, Juuri realized he was pitying the girl. Now, she gaze at her watch, was about 11:00 pm. The streets were desolated and she was sure all left was she and Kaname. They were nocturnal creatures after all. She was too into the moment, she didn't sense the presence of another. _

_ There, slumping down on the sidewalks, was a petite little girl. Yes, it was dark and late. Thankfully for their strong eyesight and sense of smell, they were able to capture the girl at once. _

_ The girl, from Juuri's view: had messy and dirty raven hair. Her clothes scratched and dirtied. Her skinny arms-covered with cuts, hugged her small frame, as to protect herself from being harmed. Her heart swell at the sight of the girl._

_ "Look at the poor thing. She is probably abandoned." She muttered. Kaname glance at Juuri from the corner of his eyes, "at such a young age?"_

_ "I didn't want to get into this conversation." Her gaze still lingering on the abandoned girl. "After-" She stopped, and shook her head, "nothing." _

_ Kaname glared at his mother, "She's a weak human girl, mother." _

_ "No, Kaname." Juuri corrected. He quickly hold on to Juuri as her figure tensed. "You're wrong. She is a vampire...probably a noble." _

_ A look of shock ran through Kaname's eyes. He stared at his mother while trying to grasp what he had just heard.  
_

_ "Vampire?" Kaname knitted his eyebrows together, "that... is not possible. She smells like a human." A noble? This was a time when he wasn't sure about things. The girl a few feet in front of them was an aristocratic vampire? "A noble shouldn't be out the streets, unprotected." He admitted. "How come?"_

_ The older female gritted her teeth, "When you become a grown up vampire, you would be able to tell the difference. She's probably out here for days already. The human smell has disguised her. She isn't a human. I can tell." She threw Kaname a look, "Trust me." _

_ Kaname made no sound as he quietly walked up to the girl. He studied her injured body carefully. A worried expression made its way up his face. _

_ Juuri tried to call her son back to her, but the intense look Kaname had shown made her stop. She have to admit, she was glad, that for once, Kaname was so into something other than his chess games. _

_ "Kaname. What are you planning to do?" Kaname turned around, and brought a finger to his delicate mouth. "She is sleeping, mother." He whispered. Juuri smiled and walk up to him. "Are you planning to leave her here?" She whispered back._

_ He grimaced, looking up at his mother before averting his attention back to the fragile girl. Juuri could see his small shoulders raising up, then slumped down. "It's scary... She's...tired." Kaname's voice was pained, "I don't want to leave her here." He finally decided._

_ Juuri eyed the girl once more, her eyes lingering on the aristocrat's hidden face. "Don't tell me, you are planning to bring her with us." She murmured in his ears. Having an aristocrat in their mansion was suicide to both classes. Again, it was too dangerous for anyone lower than purebloods to be stuck with one. _

_ Juuri knew Kaname is a kind-hearted pureblood, which was unusual. He didn't likely show this part of him at times. The part where he will act like a child and care for things around him. As much as she didn't want to discard his wishes, she just couldn't think straight. Just exactly how a soothing stroll outside their domain turned twisted to these events? _

_ "I don't want to leave her here." Kaname repeated, he wanted to bring her with them. But, he knew, that careless action can cause a great lot of problems for the girl and his family. _

_ A small stirring sound broke Kaname out of his pondering. Kaname's eyes immediately ran to the girl. She had her arms clutching her small head. Her whole figure shaking. Juuri grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled him back, "She's frightened. I'm guessing she sensed us." She said. The girl's actions made Juuri realized that she was lashed at before. The cuts and bruises just backed up her inference. _

_ The nameless girl cuddled herself into a ball, trying to back away from the purebloods, her toes scrunched up, making a squeaking sound when retreating back. Her face still hidden.  
_

_ "Um... I am Kuran Kaname. What is your name?" Kaname made a move, stepping closer to her. He could feel Juuri's tug on him._

_ The girl stopped squirming, she looked up. Her hair clear out of her pale face. Her adorable reddish-brown eyes stared at Kaname and Juuri. _

_ "K-Kaname? I'm Yuuki... just Yuuki..." _

* * *

**Weird start... Read and review if you want me to continue this fanfic.  
**

**Longer chapters comes later.**


	2. Opening Up

**Chapter 2**

I'm sorry for the SUPER late update. It was hard to think of what to write. I wrote a few drafts of this chapter. But I got through, :)

For my other Vampire Knight fanfic, The King, I'm currently working on it. I'm really sorry for the late update.

•

**Part 1**

Originally, vampires were rule by purebloods, or more specifically, the Kurans. Kurans, were considered legendary vampires among purebloods. Which is one of the reasons they were chosen to rule. The last Kuran king, Kuran Rou, had decide to put an end to the monarchy and establish the first Vampire Council. Rou thought it was unfair to place all power on one vampire.

"Ichiou-sama." The messenger gave a bow and quietly whispered something in Ichiou's ear.

Ichiou felt his face wrinkle up in distaste as the information was passed to him.

"Oh, really? A girl? Noble... Heh.." Ichiou thanked the purple haired messenger and quietly dismissed him. A fierce aura enveloped him as he walked passes the corridor. Councilmen hushed themselves as they cowered in fear. Even though they were noble, just like Ichiou. something about his aggressiveness made him have the 'feel' of a pureblood. And somehow, their first instinct was to step out of his way.

In his dark room, he sipped on his wine as a grimace formed on his face. His green eyes flashed dangerously as he gently twirl the glass between his two fingers.

-Knock Knock-

His eyes awakened from its dazed state as he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." The deep voice boomed. Slowly, the door creaked open and he can sniff the faint smell of blood.

"Ichiou." The feminine voice called, reaching its arms out to Asato. She took a look at Ichiou and had smug expression. "Wine?"

"It calms my lust." Asato quickly replied as he took another sip. A snicker made a way out of Hiou's mouth as she sinisterly said, "you? I can't see that side of you... If it was me, I would have snatch a few humans already. And I was so sure that is what you will do."

"I'm not as carefree as you."

"Heh, the thought of doing it is probably always in your mind."

Ichiou sat up, and walked slowly to the window, ignoring Shizuka's comment.

"Rido is gone."

"So I heard," Ichiou said, showing no emotions as he said that. "Are you upset?"

Shizuka let out a giggle, slowly positioning herself, she gracefully covered her mouth. Her silver hair swishing as she laughed. "Me? Hah! Rather, I'm glad he's gone. Out of my sight!" She spat. Soon, she started to giggle again. "I should be the one asking you!"

"It's no wonder Hious' were noted as insane." He mumbled.

"Rido. Strange, and I thought Kurans' were supposed to be calm and composed? Shizuka mocked.

Ichiou's eyes glinted with amusement, "not quite true. I heard about a stupid action they've done." His facade slipping away.

"Stupid action? Most decisions they made are stupid, far too kindhearted. It is impossible to believe they're vampires. Nonetheless, purebloods!" Shizuka shrieked, twitching in anger as she thought about the Kurans. She was a pureblood just like them, it was unforgivable how people saw her so /low/ compared to those..damn idiots.

"My dear Shizuka, as kindhearted the rest of the Kuran family are, I doubt Rido is. He's what I call a true vampire." He chuckled, enjoying making fun of the Kurans. As powerful as they are, Ichiou doubt they will slice his throat because of this comment.

"And?" Shizuka motioned, "what stupid thing has they done this time?"

•

Tip-toe.

Even though she knew, as a noble, Yuuki's ears were very sensitive and could probably hear her footsteps, she still decided to tip-toe across the hall.

As she reached the corner, Juuri peeked at the girl from the corner of her eyes. She was sitting there, all still and stiff.

With that emotionless eyes. Yuuki was sitting on a stool, hands on her lap as she sat with her legs near each other.

Juuri looked at Yuuki with a frown and was about to walk away when...

"Ah! There you are! Ju-"

She quickly turned her body around and placed her finger on her mouth. Meeting her husband, Haruka. Haruka raised an eyebrow but he nodded in return. He, like Juuri, tip-toed up to her and stared out from the corner. He nodded and whispered back, "she's been like this for days."

Juuri twisted her mouth and rubbed her neck, somehow it was hurting from all that turning and spying. "She only stares." Haruka gave Juuri a wink, eventually the happy expression faltered. "Yuuki-chan must not like us... After all, she only responds to Kaname. She must thinks of Kaname as her savior."

"Haruka!" Juuri said a little louder, Haruka quickly shoved his finger in front of her mouth as she gave an, "oh."

But it was too late, the moment they turn around to glance at Yuuki again, she was blinking at them.

"Ah! O-ohaiyo, Yuuki-chan!" The pureblood female sputtered, giving a nervous laugh. Haruka decided he want to put an end to all this discomfort. He walked out and sent the girl a smile. "Yuuki-chan. Why don't you come out here?"

In return, Yuuki stared at Haruka blankly. Her eyes boring holes into his forehead. Haruka could hear Juuri sigh in disappointment.

"We need Kaname..."

•

"Eh?" He started to brush off the snow that covered his coat. Slowly, he started to unbutton his coat and slide it off himself. Kaname took off his coat and scarf and hanged it up. "You want me to talk with Yuuki?"

Haruka gave a pout, "She only responds to you, Kaname..."

Kaname felt a warm feeling in his chest as Haruka said that. Two years ago, ever since they adopted Yuuki from the streets, they had been building a deep bond together. Knowing that Yuuki trusts him, and only him, made a smile appear on his face.

"I'll go talk to her."

Juuri tapped Haruka's back and gave a little grin, "I guess we can never be as close to her like Kaname..."

"Don't say that! Someday, she'll warm up to us." "Mhmm... Sure, Haruka. Someday."

•

She knew that they wanted to be close to her, to get to know her better. But too bad, Yuuki thought. The scar in her heart of being abandoned by her parents was too great. It was painful to accept others as her parents. She couldn't remember her parents' face, and because of that, it was even more painful to think of having another mother and father. Yuuki knew it, vampires weren't too different from humans. They had feelings too. And they, no... she knows how being hurt feels like.

Yuuki's head perked up as she heard the familiar footsteps. She immediately got up, and a warm smile lifted her features.

"Yuuki." Kaname said warmly, "Hello."

"Kaname-san." She said, walking up to him. Shaking his head, Kaname said, "It's alright, Yuuki. You don't need to call me Kaname-san."

She sucked on her inner cheeks, she didn't get what he was implying. Oh, did he meant to call him Kaname-sama? Ah, that must be it.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama." She happily said. Kaname frowned and gave a sigh. "No. Yuuki. I meant for you to drop the honorifics. Just plain Kaname is fine."

"N-no! You're a pureblood, so therefore, it's only necessary to call you Kaname-sama!"

"I rather you start opening up to Juuri and Haruka. They always looked forward to having a daughter."

There was a pause. Yuuki widened her eyes, hadn't he known how hard it was for her?

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't me-" Kaname found himself panicking as he saw the hurt expression of her face. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad about herself, he had only wanted her to be happy again.

"You're lucky."

/You're too perfect./ Kaname would have snorted, as he heard the claim. He was far from lucky.

"You have such wonderful parents by your side. I don't. The thought of my parent abandoning me had haunted me! I'm envious of you."

Kaname was aware of the sad smile he showed. He bit his lip, she didn't understand. To Kaname, it was her who was the lucky one. At least luckier than him. Who cares much about parents when...they aren't really...

To be a pureblood is already a curse. The him now will eagerly switched place with Yuuki is only he can.

"I'm not someone you should envy."

•

•

**Part 2**

"What?" Shizuka snarled, her eyes twitching, "They what?"

Ichiou glared at her with his green eyes, "You heard. They took in a noble."

"...And? Who is it?"

Asato looked away, placing down his drink, "..."

"So you don't know yet, huh?" Shizuka pinched her lips together, "But..."

He watched her curiously, knowing she was plotting something.

"That's a good thing." She added eventually, "I meant their careless attitude." She quickly said after seeing the look on Ichiou's face.

Smirking, Ichiou realized what she meant, "Yes."

Hiou turned to glance at the window, her kimono swishing as she marched to the window. Her mocking smile hardened and she fisted her hands. Asato hissed at her, making her chuckle. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I forgot that you were... calming your lust."

He quickly glance away from her, and Shizuka pinched her lips together into a thin line again. "Where are you going?"

"The noble. I have to know." He turned the doorknob, stepping out on the cool tile. "By the way, keep this a secret from the others."

"You're ordering me? You're ordering a pureblood around?" She glared, but it was too late, Ichiou was already gone. The sound of his footsteps getting softer and softer.

"But... My dear, you know how naughty I am..." She slyly whispered, her eyes glowing as she, too, was gone.

•

_"And you are?" Her soft voice echoing in the quiet street. He hardened his jaw as he saw how sad she looked. _

_ "Kaname. Kuran Kaname." _

_ Yuuki didn't coward away like others will, her scratched hands releasing herself. It was obvious to Kaname she didn't know much about Purebloods. Instead, she smiled slightly and looked at his eyes. "Kaname..."_

_ •_

Yuuki's frown slowly fell from her face as she remembered their first interaction. Kaname was someone she admired and felt close to. Why? It was because she felt as though he will always protect her. Those soft burgundy eyes, she remembered how they always made her feel warm and safe.

"I have my own problems, Yuuki." He replied, looking straight at her. "I'm not the happy and perfect vampire you always think of me." Yuuki felt herself feeling guilty as he said those words.

To Yuuki, it seemed strange to herself too. How she can easily accept Kaname when she can't, to others. He was, after all, the start of her world.

Everyday, Kaname would go somewhere. She didn't bothered asking him, because she always thought that Kaname needs some privacy too. She would go off in a corner, sitting there bored and waiting for his return. Often, from the corner of her eyes, she would notice Haruka and Juuri spying on her, occasionally whispering to each other. Then, she would try to distract herself, trying to get them off her mind. Even though Juuri and Haruka helped Yuuki, gave her food and protected her, she felt insecure with them.

_"Haruka.." Juuri eyed, "Come here..." Using her head, she jerked it at Yuuki's direction and Haruka raise an eyebrow at them. Yuuki was wearing Kaname's coat, with her head down. Haruka can see the few scratches she tried to hide from them. Her blood was very faint because of the blood had dried up already. He look at Kaname, who was staring down at Yuuki, "Otousama. This is, Yuuki." He said._

_ Haruka smile weakly, "Juuri, bring her to the bathroom." Juuri nodded, enveloping her arms around Yuuki, helping her to the bathroom. _

_ She removed Kaname's coat and handed her a towel. "Use this." She waited for Yuuki's reply. Juuri bit her lips when Yuuki remained quiet. Juuri first cleaned Yuuki's face, frowning when the dirt didn't come off. Didn't want to scrub harder in fear of hurting her, Juuri dipped the towel in water and scrubbed Yuuki's face. _

_ "Here, Yuuki-chan."_

_ •_

_ "Otousama." Kaname swallowed, pleading with his eyes. _

_ Haruka gave him an understanding look. "Well...I guess it is alright." Kaname's eyes lit up. "Arigatou!" He excitedly replied. _

_ "But.." Haruka sternly said, "You're aware of the fact she is a noble, right?"_

_ Kaname closed his eyes for a while, "Yes."_

_ "And you're aware of the danger for her and us if the vampire council finds out, right?"_

_ "I-I... am." Kaname got up, "but! You agreed t-" Haruka interrupted with a wave of his hand, "Yes, I know well what I said before. We will keep her safe, and keep her a secret from the vampire council. But, Kaname, I can't guarantee you that the vampire council will never find out. You know how sneaky they are." _

_ Haruka continued when he saw Kaname nodded, "We can't allow her to go outside. That's the only way if you want to help her."_

_ "Yes."_

"Juuri, the sun's coming up soon..." Haruka noticed, turning down the shades, "The children's should sleep soon.."

Juuri stared at him blankly, "we hadn't had dinner yet, Haruka."

Haruka sighed, "oh yeah... I'm getting old, Juuri..."

"We're both getting old. And does it matter? We're still going to live."

"Ahahah..." He laughed, loving the moment. He watched as Juuri set the table. "We're never die, huh? Purebloods won't die from old age, but others sure will." The words made Juuri stiff, her lip curving down as she thought about Yuuki. "That girl will never open up to us..."

"Maybe one day, give her time."

"Oh, Haruka! It's been two years! I can't bear it when she looks at me, us, with those empty eyes! At times like those, I'm really envious of Kaname!"

"Now, now..." He cooed, hugging his wife tightly, "we should call them for dinner."

"mhmm..."

•

"They're calling us." Kaname grabbed Yuuki's hand Firmly. "Come on."

⊂((・x・))⊃


End file.
